


bad dreams

by unopenedgrapejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unopenedgrapejuice/pseuds/unopenedgrapejuice
Summary: when a bad dreams has minseok waking up in the middle of the night, he needs reassurance from his boyfriend





	bad dreams

Minseok’s eyes slowly blinked open, a watery blurriness distorting his vision. His first thoughts were ‘oh my god where’s Jongdae is Jongdae okay Jongdae Jongdae Jongdae.’ The aching in his heart vanished once a familiar body came into sight, specifically nestled into his chest. He had to squeeze him tight just to make sure he was really, truly there. Shoving his nose into Jongdae’s hair, he breathed in the scent of his shampoo to calm his racing heart.   
The soft inhales and exhales into his hair made Jongdae’s legs stir. His fingers curls around Minseok’s shirt clenched in his fist, and eyes hazily focuses on the elder’s face. Jongdae’s mouth broke into a sleepy smile until he saw the other’s eyes. His mouth dropped, eyes now sharp.   
“Were you crying?” A small hand gently brushed away the tears threatening to spill over. “Are you okay do you want to talk about it-”  
Minseok put his hand over Jongdae’s but didn’t make an attempt to remove it. Instead he ran his thumb over the knuckles, nuzzling it. “I just had a bad dream that’s all. You don’t have to worry about anything.” He flopped a leg over the youngers waist, pulling Jongdae in closer (if that was even possible), just to make sure he wouldn’t disappear in the night. “Get some sleep some sleep, baby.”  
Only when he knew Jongdae was sleep, did he close his eyes and soon he fell asleep to the sound of soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved every comment y'all left on 'i love unconditionally' so comment on this one maybe?


End file.
